


Movie Night

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute domesticity. It’s their movie night, and Kerry’s really looking forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Kerry bounced in his seat, trying to focus so that he wouldn’t have any more work left by the end of the evening. He’d done some of it yesterday, staying up until almost 2am, when Ray had finally put his foot down and made him sleep. Fucking Ray.

He shook his head, taking a moment to spin in circles in his chair, hoping to get all of this weird nervous energy out in one go. A few people looked at him weird, and it made his head spin a bit, but screw it, it _worked_.

Actually, it worked so well that he finished well before five, so he ended up leaning on the railing by the stairs, playing Pokémon and desperately trying to beat that one fucking gym leader who always kicked his ass. Around his fifth or sixth restart, he huffed out a breath, pushing away from his spot on the railing and dashing down the stairs.

Ray would be able to fix it. Ray was a fucking badass with games. Kerry really loved Ray.

He didn’t think before swinging the door open dramatically, putting on his best sad face, and calling out “Ray?” in a long, drawn out tone. So of course, they were fucking recording, and Gavin was squawking at him, frowning, and getting the rest of the guys to turn round too.

“Kerry, what the fuck- why’re you suddenly so damn eager to play this piece of shit with us?”

“Kerry, seriously man-” Ray looked really confused, and Kerry flushed bright red. He couldn’t exactly _say_ that he wanted help with fucking Pokémon, especially not while they were recording. Ray shook his head and smiled at him though, eyes warm, and Kerry’s stupid heart fluttered.

“I’ll just- go. See you at five, asshole!”

 

Ray grinned at him when he came out of the Achievement Hunter office, dancing a little as he walked over to where Kerry had been perched, furiously mashing buttons as he failed over and over again.

“Hey Kerry,” He grinned, reaching to lace their hands together. “Guess what tonight is?”

“Movie night?”

“Yep, fucking got it in one,”

“Like I uh- got your dick last night?” Kerry offered weakly, shrugging when Ray turned and shook his head, laughing as he pulled him out the door. “Fuck you; I _tried_ okay, even if it sucked,”

“Yeah, I’ll bet it did,”

 

Kerry curled closer to Ray’s side halfway through the movie, trying to pretend that it was because of the amount of violence in the silly action movie they were watching. It wasn’t, and Ray probably knew that, but he wrapped an arm around Kerry, ducking his head to kiss him quickly before shuffling back into the couch.

Kerry hummed happily, squeezing Ray’s hand and grinning- just when a woman onscreen got her head ripped off. Whoops.

The movie ended too fast, the credits rolling before the plot had been properly resolved in a way that suggested a budgeting issue, and Kerry really didn’t want to move.

“Can I pick the next one?” he asked, reaching to his side to offer Ray the bowl of popcorn.

“Only if I get to feel you up during the cheesy bits,” Ray smirked, kissing him long and hard, nipping at his lip to make Kerry groan.

“Hey, this shit is not fucking cheesy, okay? _Quality_ entertainment right here,” He gestured towards his DVD stack, reluctant to get up. When Ray snorted he did, kissing him quickly and sliding a hand up his thigh under the pretence of using it to help him stand up.

Ray totally saw right through him, dragging Kerry to sit in his lap the instant he’d put the DVD in and mouthing at his neck.

“Hey, I actually like this one- no making me miss the ending again, fuck,” He laughed, halfway to a gasp as Ray looped one hand around his waist.

“Shut up, you fucking loved it,”

“Well, yeah- but that’s not the fucking _point_! Tonight is _movie_ night, not fuck-Kerry-on-the-couch night,”

“Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be saying that later- it’s not like that isn’t how _every_ movie night ends up,”

Kerry sighed, shaking his head affectionately. “You’re a fucking asshole,”

“Don’t you know it,”

Ray did keep it down though, resting his head on Kerry’s shoulder, his arms warm where they were wrapped around him, and he couldn’t help but lean back into Ray, smiling and turning to kiss him softly on the cheek when the screen cut to black once more.

He never did get Ray to beat that gym leader. Couch sex definitely won out over that one, and Kerry couldn’t say he was exactly _upset_ about that. Pretty much the exact fucking opposite.


End file.
